


You will be sorry!

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Payback time for Zevran!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will be sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the weekly prompt on the BSN Zev Thread - topic was Vengeance.

Idunn was angry. That painted elf person had taken away her master, they were inside the stone building and Idunn was locked out, left in the cold. This was not how things should be; her master had always looked after her well-being and never made her sleep away from him - until _he_ came along. Something had to change. He needed to be taught a lesson, to be reminded who the master’s favourite – certainly not _him_!

The party was on the move again the next morning, Idunn trailing once again alongside her master. All day long the painted one was walking close to her master, touching him and laughing. “You just wait, thief!” she thought to herself, “you just wait and see who gets the last laugh!”

The party camped out in a forest clearing that night, and master had commanded Idunn to assist in finding ingredients for his potions. This was what she had missed, being together with master - just them and no painted elf in sight. Upon their return to camp, master set about his potion-making while others readied tents and bedrolls.

Suddenly there was a crash and a curse. “Maker’s breath! What the fuck....?”

Idunn could not help but to loll her tongue out and laugh. _That_ served him right!

“Zevran? What is it?” master queried in a worried tone.

“That...mutt of yours! There’s a half-chewed leg bone of some very large animal in my bedroll. It is filthy and wet and smells hideously of dog. I will have to wash this out before I can sleep in it!”

Master turned to look at Idunn, who in turn was at this point sitting still with an innocent look on her face.

“I think, love, that it is time you and Idunn had a talk – it seems you have made her angry and she has taken her revenge on you. There’s an old saying ‘never cross a mabari or you will be sorry’! ”


End file.
